I have believed that there had to be a product that would create, within a traumatized (wound) area, conditions as close to fetal surroundings, as possible, so that the individual cells within this area would have the optimum chance for regeneration. Since rapidly dividing cells, in the embryo fetal complex, originate from a single fertilized cell, and then divide into specialized tissues, whether they be muscle, nerve, skin, etc., I have sought a protein source material which is readily available and inexpensive, being from immature poultry feet in which the antibodies were not well developed. Since poultry by-products were readily available, I felt this to be an ideal source.
My protein hydrolysate, described hereinafter, is believed to possess the properties which I have described above.